she's the one
by charles-gray
Summary: Tessa goes to Idris to meet Jem (i have read cohf, this was written before i read it.)


Jessamine had saved Tessa before, but never like this. It had been almost a decade and a half since she'd seen Jessie alive. Seeing Jessie in the dress she wore when she died was haunting.

"Sebastian Morgenstern is here" her ghostly figure said.

Tessa had been working to open a portal for the London Enclave, now she doubled her pace. The sound of the front door breaking could be heard from the drawing room.

She finished and the London Shadowhunters poured through. Tessa followed and let the portal close behind her.

Tessa had been one of the first to use the portals when Henry and Magnus created it. Since then the trips through had gotten easier with use.

Tessa had never been to Alicante, and she was stunned by the beauty of the city. The cannels ran through the city reflected the sky above in a bright blue. When she was able to take her gaze from the window she found that she was alone in the large room.

She found her way outside and was caught in the flood of Shadowhunters running to the building she had come out of. Tessa pushed her way till she stood beside a fountain of the angel Raziel.

"Shadowhunters should be at the Gard" a voice said from the shadows surrounding the courtyard.

"I'm not a Shadowhunters" Tessa said as she turned the rings on her hand. One with the pattern of birds in flight, the other with a pattern of towers.

"I know you're not, but the one you're looking for is" Magnus said as he stepped out.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you" Tessa said with relief.

"You must be tired, creating a portal to Alicante takes a lot of energy" Magnus ignored her comment, "you should find a place to rest for now"

"I'm not in the mood for one of your lectures about energy" Tessa snapped, "I just want to know that Jem is alright"

"I know that, but James went to fight with the rest of the Shadowhunters" Magnus told her, "it would be best for you to wait till morning to start looking for him"

As he finished people started pouring from the Gard. Most had people on stretchers and were running down the hill to what Tessa thought was a hospital.

"On second thought I might need your help here" Magnus said before running toward the crowd.

Tessa followed him through the cluster till her stopped beside a red-headed girl. Beside her was her mother and a werewolf. Magnus knelt and started to concentrate as blue sparks leapt from his fingers.

"Is she a descendant of Charlotte and Henry's" Tessa asked.

Magus nodded as she sat beside him, Tessa took a deep breath before focusing the energy she had left to heal the Branwell descendant.

Tessa woke up in the spare room of Magnus's home. She found a clean set of clothes on a chair beside her bed. She got changed before leaving in search of Jem.

It was late in the evening when she left the house. She wandered the city for hours before finding herself at the steps of the hospital. She walked in and saw Silent Brothers walking beside beds as they tended to those who had been hurt in battle.

She stopped one of the brothers and asked, "Excuse me, I'm looking for Brother Zachariah"

The Silent Brother walked by, but she felt compelled to follow. He led her down a hallway with white doors on either side. He stopped in front of one of the doors and waited for her to enter.

Tessa slipped into the room, beside the window wasn't the pale boy she'd first met but a different version of him, his white hair and eyes now brown. His skin had color that wasn't there before. He turned at the sound of the door opening.

"Tessa" he said shocked.

"You're not a Silent Brother" Tessa said.

"No" he smiled, "the young Herondale was my cure"

"You mean a descendant of mine and Will's" she asked.

Jem nodded, "the boy's a lot like him, even share the fear of ducks"

Tessa laughed and took his hand, "come and show me the city"

He smiled and led her out.

They wandered as he pointed out different sites of Alicante. By the time they made it back to the street that Magnus lived on it was well past dawn. Shadowhunters were wandering the streets and Jem pointed out the Descendants of people they knew.

A young Shadowhunters walked into Tessa without knowing. He stepped back and looked up at her.

Tessa gasped, "Will"

Before the boy had lime to react, Jem stepped in, "no. this is Alexander Lightwood. A descendant of Cecily and Gabriel's"

The boy looked shocked as Jem pulled her along. They were stopped soon after by a blond boy the same age as the Lightwood.

"Seems that you recover quickly" the boy said.

"Tessa, this is Jace Herondale" Jem introduced.

"Well he didn't get his looks from Will or I" Tessa joked.

"No, he has a little more angel blood than you or Will could give him" Jem agreed.

"Did I miss the part where it seems like you're talking to my ancestor" Jace said sarcastically.

"Well that's a longer story than you would think" Tessa said.

"you sound get home before Magnus starts looking for you" Jem said to her.

"I'm sure you could summarize your story" the young Herondale stepped in front of them blocking their way.

Tessa sighed, "I was married to a Herondale once, we raised two children together"

"I am the last of the Herondale name" Jace said confused, "what you say is impossible"

"How old do you believe I am" Tessa asked.

"No more than twenty" he answered.

"You should study your family history more, Herondales are more interesting than most Nephilim names" Jem said.

They walked up the block before stopping as Jace called after them.

"Brother Zachariah" Jace shouted, "is she the one"

Jem looked from Tessa, then back to Jace, "yes" he said, "she is absolutely the one"


End file.
